


Tsuna and the No-Good, Terrible, Very bad Day

by Alyzia80



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brief mention of Hibari, Gen, Unnamed OCs - Freeform, Very Little Cussing, can we just appreciate Reborn's intimidation skills?, despite him being a physical infant, it really does seem like he's the long-suffering parent though, just a heads up, we all just need to give Tsuna a break honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzia80/pseuds/Alyzia80
Summary: In which Tsuna is confronted by a different tutor and student duo (his day devolves from there).





	Tsuna and the No-Good, Terrible, Very bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted on wattpad and FF.n 
> 
> Dedicated to a good friend who prompted me for this. You're welcome.

It really wasn't the other teenager there that was currently making his life hell. It wasn't even the other teenager's tutor. Like always, it was his own tutor. They were in public and Tsuna thought Reborn knew better by now.

Sure, it hadn't started out as Reborn's fault. He just... showed up.

Okay, so maybe it was Tsuna's fault. But the other guy definitely started it.

The other guy (and Tsuna wasn't completely sure what exactly the guy's name was, only that he was completely annoying) started talking to him one day after school. He'd just moved there from some other part of the world and lived near Tsuna, therefore they tried walking home together.

From what Tsuna could tell, this kid knew nothing about the Mafia. Well, he couldn't be completely sure considering how he started out with Reborn's tutoring, but after all the crap he went through since, everything other than Vongola antics looked normal.

Anyway, the other guy mentioned having a tutor, and it prompted the conversation of tutoring between them.

"So, are you good with math? 'Cause I have a tutor, but I just can't seem to grasp the subject."

"I have a tutor as well, but I've got the same problem," was Tsuna's reply.

"Really?" The other guy's head tilted ever so slightly, and despite being one year behind in academics, the kid had the typical 'better-than-thou' look on his face. "Is that why you're called Dame-Tsuna?"

Now, the name wasn't so much of a put-down as it was an inconvenience, so instead of looking away in shame, Tsuna turned to stare ahead of him and grumbled, "Great. He's heard of me."

"You know, it's kind of hard to not hear of you. You're a bit famous for your... lack of skills, should I say?"

A light blush was brought to his cheeks when he heard that sentence accompanied with a small snicker. If anything, though, he was gonna take a page out of Gokudera's book, opting to only glare back. It was just another asshole year one kid anyway.

"Besides," the kid carried on, "my tutor's probably better anyway."

He didn't know what it was about those words, but something inside of him just snapped. "Excuse me?" Tsuna asked in a strange mixture of surprise and anger.

"Yeah," he said. "My tutor is smarter, that's all."

Tsuna just knew that Reborn was lingering around somewhere, and despite the want to get back at him for the Spartan physical training sessions, he also felt the need to defend him at this moment. He completely expected Reborn to pop out of whatever godforsaken hiding place he was in and join him at any moment, though. "Um, no?"

There was a chuckle, and a bigger hand on the other teen's shoulder, and suddenly there was an adult on the scene. "Come on, now. Stop antagonizing your upperclassman," he said in good nature.

"Ah, Sensei! Sorry, I was just defending your honor!"

That lying little—

"Really now, it isn't nice to malign others you've never met." This statement was not directed towards the man's student. It was directed towards Tsuna. And by god, if that man thought he could chastise Tsuna, he had another thing coming, because this was just about Reborn's cue.

"I really don't think you should have said that," Tsuna warned. He was being defensive, but he really did feel bad about this. Really. With that said, the familiar weight appeared on his head, nestled into his fluffy hair like usual.

"I'm sorry," Reborn started, "but no one can reprimand my student but me."

At this point, both unknown teacher and student double over in laughter. It was really only a matter of time, honestly. Though no one really questioned Reborn's age before. Weird. He took it to mean that neither person was in the mafia.

"That's your tutor?" the kid choked out between raucous bouts of laughter.

Tsuna nodded, careful to not accidentally let the movement disturb Reborn's position. "Yep," he replied. Maybe if he said something about the Mafia, they could all go home in peace. "He's the best hitman in the world."

"Please," the other student refuted, "he's a baby!"

Tsuna could practically feel the killing intent as he quickly argued, "Actually, I think he's in his thirties."

"Excuse me?" Reborn was not happy about that statement. Whoops.

"Are you hearing yourself?" The other tutor asked, brows furrowed in slight concern. "Tsuna, you're calling this infant your tutor and you seem to think he's much older than he is." Reborn nodded in agreement with the age comment. "I believe that's a sign of mental instability."

And that's the other thing that struck Reborn the wrong way. "Excuse me?!"

Well shit.

"In this case, my student is completely correct," the other man said, a professional air surrounding him.

No, no no nonononononononononononono.

A familiar click of a cocked gun was heard and the two others blanched.

The rest of the day was a blur, but thankfully no one got hurt. Tsuna vaguely remembers Hibari showing up, and him practically running to hug the older teen in tears because it was great that he could probably break this up. And if that wasn't a weird thought.

In any case, Tsuna was going to have a long chat with his tutor about public behavior.

 


End file.
